Words are just for Yaoi
by Jojo.and.Satu
Summary: Hate is a word not to be used lightly... RikuSora. Fluff, yaoi, oneshots
1. 1 Heart

_A/N: Hey! This is the first drabble for Jojo and mine's thingy. She'll be posting the next drabble thing. For now, here is mine!_

_**

* * *

**_

A heart is an interesting thing. It pumps blood to keep you alive but it is easy to shatter into pieces.

Harsh words can send pangs through it. The worst thing is finding your two best friends tangled in blue sheets in a certain silver haired boy's room.

You had shown up to see them; to talk to them. You knew they were together. They always seemed to be together now. You weren't part of Them anymore.

You watched sadly from the door. Your heart squeezing as if a hand had grabbed it.

His arms wrapped around that small waist, holding it close to him as if his life depended on it.

It broke your heart seeing them there. Why hadn't they told you?

You watched a small hand slide under the covers and heard a laughed filled with a moan. The covers moved as the smaller body slid up to kiss the green eyed boy on the lips.

They didn't see you. They couldn't see you. They only saw each other.

The small being moaned and threw back their head; Your heart shattered. Why didn't they think you could keep a secret?

You were just a cover for them. They used you.

But you were happy for them. You smiled at Riku's mom in the kitchen, "I was going to tell them I finally found someone but they're… occupied."

You brushed hair out of your eyes and walked outside. You smile grew real. You saw your Someone sitting on the hood of their car waiting… for you.

Your heart beat quickened, maybe your heart wasn't as broken as you thought.

"Kairi! Hurry up!" You ran down the drive way laughing.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay... that was really weird!!! It deleted the note I had up here!! But anywayssss! The POV was KAIRI and the small person in Riku's arms was SORA! Hope it clears it up because I know a few people would get confused -giggles- It's fine if you got confused. That was suppose to happen. Until next time!_

_JA MATA_

_-Satu_

Written: July 3, 2007

BETA'ed: July 3, 2007

Published: July 4, 2007


	2. 3 Secrets

A/N: Yup… another one from me. Mine aren't so pretty as Jojo's but this'll work! Craaap... Jojo never posted her drabble! This is number 3 just to let you know!

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone has a secret, whether they admit is or not. Sometimes it was a fear or a desire, other times it was their past or a present time's memory.

I have a secret. I've never told anyone this. I shouldn't even think it. It's a sin; an unspeakable want. No a need.

He's like the air, water and food. He's my life… my everything. Yet he remains oblivious to my wants. The way he's laying in the sand makes him look so… heavenly.

The sun glints off his brown hair bringing out the red tints in his spiky hair. His head was cradled in his arms in a peaceful lounging position. Dark skin soaked up the light making his skin grow warm to the touch.

Those blue eyes I had came to admire, were sadly closed against the bright light. Even if he was sprawled lazily on the ground, he looked perfect like he was carved by the hands of the Gods.

Every curve of his body was shown to the world… to me, except those pesky shorts he always wore to swim; they annoyed me, kept me from viewing all of him. A body like that doesn't need to be encased in clothing.

His thin but amazingly strong legs were bent at the knee. I felt myself smile fondly when one of his legs fell to the side, followed by the next one. The sudden movement of his body brought him out of his light nap.

His blue eyes were far bluer than any sky I had ever seen; a rare color of blue, more precious than any other jewel. They were slowly clearing from sleep as they focused on me.

"Riku?" his voice was husky and rough sending a shiver down my spine.

I tried to keep my voice even, "Sora?" he looked so innocent and easily corruptible.

"I had a weird dream." he said while he yawned hugely and smacked his lips together.

They often drove me to stare at their fullness and perfect shape. A tongue slid out to lick his lower lip and just as slowly, his upped lip. How couldn't you be distracted?!

"Really?" I had barely heard him speak.

"You and I were sitting here on the beach; the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. You were watching me sleep when I awoke. I told you I loved you and we kissed." He played with a handful of sand letting it trickle between his fingers.

"What do you think of your dream" it had brought me out of my fantasy world. Did he mean-

"It gives me the courage to say it in real life. I love you" he tensed as he said it. Maybe he thought I would hit him or yell at him. Not in my nightmares.

I slide my arms around his shoulders and snaked my hands down his back so I held his waist. My mouth was by his ear. I could feel him trembling and his hands gripping my shirt.

"I love you too"

He hugged me so hard that I tumbled down into the warm sand. He sat on my stomach looking sheepish.

Sora and I shared a secret; we are both in love with our best friend… each other.

* * *

A/N: Cute, non? Hehe! Review and alert, etc, etc, etc! I watched the King and I, so sorry! Check out my own writings at : wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1010062/! Thank you! And it's also in my favorite authors along with Jojo's! Check those out too! Better written than mine XD

-Satu

Written: July 5, 2007

BETA'ed: N/A

Published: July 15, 2007


End file.
